Always
by austlly394
Summary: I did not do this because I'm a bad mother. I did not do this because I didn't want him. I did not do this because I hate him. I did this for the exact opposite of those reasons. I kiss Dylan's head. What am I going to do? One-shot. Rated T.
1. Did I Mention

**Author's note: I'm bored and wanted to make this for ya'll. Orginally this idea was for Faya (Farkle and Maya) but now that I'm all for Lucaya, it's well them now. I started shipping Lucaya second season and thought of this during the first. Here's my one-shot, "Always" I don't own GMW**

Maya's POV

I did not do this because I'm a bad mother. I did not do this because I didn't want him. I did not do this because I hate him.

I did this for the exact opposite of those reasons.

I gave my son to Lucas because I'm a good mother. I gave my son to Lucas because I want him. I gave my son to Lucas because I love him.

I gave Dylan Michael Friar to Lucas because I couldn't give Dylan the life that he deserved.

Let me explain myself.

 _7 Years Ago February 2018 Maya's POV_

 _"_ _Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" I say with more fear in my life than ever. Millions of butterflies fly around in my stomach. I cannot believe this happened to me._

 _"_ _Yeah, sure." Lucas says._

 _I bring him into Riley's bedroom. We're all hanging out at the Matthews' and I thought this is the perfect time. I just need to get it off my chest._

 _"_ _Is everything okay, Maya?" Lucas is such a sweetheart. What did I do to ever deserve him?_

 _"_ _Lucas, I'm going to give you something. Don't freak out." I hand Lucas my positive pregnancy tests._

 _"_ _Oh, Maya." Lucas pulls me in for a hug. I cry into his chest, "Maya, look at me. We'll get through this together. Okay?"_

 _I nod._

 _Did I mention we're 16?_

 _May 2018 Maya's POV_

 _Me and Lucas don't really have a plan yet. However, we do know that we are keeping it. Speaking of it, we're finding out what it, is. I'm really hoping it's a girl. And Lucas thinks it's a girl too. As long as it's happy and healthy. That's all that matters._

 _I invited Riley, mom, Farkle, and Lucas's older sister, Nicole. Me and Nicole have gotten really close. She's 22 and has a 2 year old daughter of her own. Her name is, Abigail Grace. She's beautiful. The father died a month before Abby was born. Nicole was devastated. He wanted their daughter to be named Abigail Grace, so Nicole did exactly that. Nicole and her late boyfriend, Liam, were going to get married after Abby was born._

 _It didn't happen._

 _"_ _Maya Hart." Dr. Rachel Jordan said._

 _I stand up and walk to meet Dr. Jordan. My friends and family follow._

 _"_ _Dr. Jordan, these are my 2 best friends, Riley and Farkle. And Lucas's sister, Nicole. And her daughter Abby."_

 _"_ _Hello to everyone." Dr. Jordan said, "17 weeks. Hoping to find out if it's a boy or girl?"_

 _"_ _Yup." Lucas said._

 _"_ _Any bets?" Dr. Jordan, "I get it a lot."_

 _"_ _Me and Lucas both want a girl but, in reality, as long as it's happy and healthy." I say._

 _"_ _Let's get started."_

 _Dr. Jordan spreads the gel and moves the wand._

 _"_ _Your baby is slightly bigger than average."_

 _"_ _Will it be okay?" Lucas asks._

 _"_ _He'll be just fine." Dr. Jordan says with a smile. WHAT?!_

 _"_ _It's a boy!?" Me and Lucas say at the same time._

 _"_ _Congrats on your baby boy." She pauses, "I'll be right back." She leaves._

 _"_ _Who knew it was going to be a boy?" Lucas said._

 _Nicole and Farkle raise their hand._

 _"_ _The rest of you wanted a girl?" I say._

 _"_ _I did." Riley said._

 _"_ _Mom?" I say._

 _"_ _I knew it was going to be a boy." Mom said, "Just by the way you acted and the way you're carrying him."_

 _I smile at her, "Abby, do you want a boy or girl cousin?"_

 _"_ _Girl!"_

 _"_ _Abby, Aunt Maya is having a boy." I've always been Aunt Maya to Abby. It's just easier._

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _Is that okay?" I ask Abby._

 _"_ _Yeah. He cool." She runs over to me. I pick her up. She hugs me._

 _"_ _That's your cousin." I point to the screen._

 _"_ _Why he there?" Abby said._

 _"_ _That's where babies are until they are born."_

 _"_ _Oh. Okay." Nicole gets her._

 _October 16, 2018 Maya's POV_

 _"_ _Lucas, I can't do this. I've been at it for 29 hours and been a 6 for 4 of those." I say._

 _"_ _Here comes Dr. Jordan." Lucas said._

 _"_ _Maya, we're going to do a quick ultrasound." Dr. Jordan said, "Just to make sure everything is okay."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _A few minutes later, Dr. Jordan knows what's wrong, "Maya, your baby's head it tilted up."_

 _"_ _Is that okay?"_

 _"_ _Not really. When babies enter the cervix, the tuck their head in. Your baby is doing the opposite. That's causing you not to dilate."_

 _"_ _What does that mean?" I ask._

 _"_ _It means we're going to have to give you a c-section." Dr. Jordan said._

 _"_ _Oh." I start to cry. Lucas holds my hand, "Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _It's the safest way."_

 _"_ _Okay. Whatever's safest for him." I say, "He's all I care about."_

 _October 16, 2018 4:24 PM Maya's POV_

 _Lucas hasn't let go of my hand. My mom is behind me. Normally only 1 person is allowed when it's a c-section, but since I'm 16, my mom is allowed in. Thank God._

 _I hear the cry of my son. He's here. Lucas rushes over._

 _"_ _Cut it in between the 2 clamps." They're talking about the umbilical cord._

 _"_ _It felt so good." Lucas says._

 _"_ _6 lbs. 15 oz. 19 in. He's a little guy." Dr. Jordan said._

 _"_ _Hi." Lucas says to him, "You're so perfect. You're mine forever." I see him kiss him._

 _They wrap him up and bring him over to me, "Hi." I say to my son. He's so perfect in every way possible. He looks just like, "Lucas, he looks just like you."_

 _"_ _Do you have a name?" Dr. Jordan said._

 _"_ _No. Not yet." Lucas said._

 _About 20 minutes later, I'm back in mu hospital room. My son is perfectly okay. They just needed to check him since he was in a weird position. He's a little swollen. But perfect, neverless._

 _"_ _Cody James?" I say._

 _"_ _I like it but, it's not his name." Lucas said._

 _"_ _You're right."_

 _"_ _Andrew Jacob?"_

 _"_ _I don't see it." I say, "What about Dylan?"_

 _"_ _Dylan. Dylan. Dylan." Lucas said. He pauses, "It's perfect."_

 _"_ _Dylan Michael Friar." I say._

 _"_ _Dylan Michael Friar." Lucas says._

 _6 Months Later Lucas's POV_

 _I wake up and Maya's not there. Maybe Dylan woke her up? I go over to the crib. Dylan's sound asleep. I pick him up. He wake up._

 _"_ _Hey buddy. Do you know where mommy is?" Maya moved in with me 2 months before Dylan was born._

 _I walk into the kitchen, hoping to find Maya making breakfast or something._

 _I find a note._

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I thought I was ready, but I'm not. It's as simple as that. I can't give Dylan the life that he deserves. But you can. Raise Dylan. I'll be back. I just don't know when. I love you to the moon and back. And I love Dylan Michael to Pluto and back._

 _Love,_

 _Maya Sydney Hart_

 _"_ _Well, Dylan, I guess it's just you and me now."_

 _I kiss Dylan's head. What am I going to do?_

Current Time May 18, 2024 Maya's POV

I knock on the door to his apartment.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Lucas said.

 **Should I continue and make it a two-shot?**

 **Review it up.**


	2. If Only

**Author's note: a little lady from London told me that if I don't write this, she'll kill me. Guess I now have to.**

 **I AM AWARE THAT MAYA'S FUCKING MIDDLE NAME IS FUCKING PENELOPE BUT THIS IS NON CANON! WHICH MEANS THAT THIS DOES NOT GO WITH THE GIRL MEETS WORLD STORY LINE! DO YOU REALLY THINK DISNEY WOULD ALLOW MAYA TO GET PREGNANT AT 16? Exactly.**

 **Anyway. Here's chapter 2 of, "Always" I don't own GMW**

Last Time on Always Maya's POV

I knock on the door to his apartment.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Lucas said.

Present Time Maya's POV

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure." Lucas says.

It's been a while since I've been here. I mean, I saw Dylan and Lucas at my birthday party in January but, that's it. And I want-

"Where's Dylan?"

"School."

"Right." I pause, "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to take Dylan back." I say.

"What?" Lucas said, "Maya, what are you talking about?"

Lucas's POV

Maya can't just take my son away from me. Who does she think she is? I'm the one who's been raising Dylan. Instead of having a life, Nicole and Abby moved in with me a week after Maya left. We were living alone together, at the time. I can't believe her. For 6 years, I sacrificed everything for Dylan, just so he can be happy. And he's a very happy boy.

"I'm saying that I want my son back."

"So you're just gonna take him?" How could she do this?

"Nope." She smiles.

"Then what-"I'm cut off my Maya's lips. It's been so long. I cup her face. She stops kissing me.

"I love you, Lucas."

"Maya, I." I pause. She just kissed me, "When I read that note, my heart broke into a million pieces. I was crushed. I thought we would always be together. I thought we would raise Dylan together."

"Lucas-"

"I was gonna ask you to marry me, Maya." I say, "To marry me."

"I had to leave Lucas. I couldn't-"

"Yes you could have. Maya, for those first 6 months, you were so great. You only took 2 weeks off from school and still managed to do everything. Dylan misses you so much. Every night he asks me where mommy is. And I always say, she'll be back." I wipe a tear, "You don't know what it's like to lie to your son about his own mother. Every. Single. Night."

"Lucas, are you crying." Maya said. Stupid question. What else would I be doing?

"Yes, Maya, yes I am. I'm crying because for those 6 months, that was everything I could have ever wanted. A beautiful girl to love. And a son that was our's forever."

"I had no idea."

"I raised Dylan for practically 6 years. I know him better than the back of my hand. He's MY son."

"Lucas, do you love me?"

I've never really thought about it. I guess the feelings never left. When she kissed me, it was the best feeling ever. I was never the same when Maya left all those years ago and now, I feel better.

"I-I-I-I never really thought about it."

"Look into my eyes."

God, I get lost in hem.

"I guess the feelings never left." I kiss Maya. She kisses back, "I'm sorry, Maya, but I can't do this. I think it's best if you leave."

"But, I just came." Maya said, "Are you seeing someone?"

"No. I haven't dated since you."

"Then why-"

"You just need to leave."

"I don't want to take this to court."

"Maya, you legally can't. He's my kid."

"Do you still have the documents?"

"Of course."

I go to my bedroom and put in the number in the safe. What? I'm living in the heart of New York City. Sure, my mom has an extra copy but, still.

"It says that Dylan is legally mine until he's 10 or 5 years after you left and you-," I pause. Shit. "Want him back." I give them to Maya, "I'm sorry."

"Lucas, I'm the one who should be sorry. I stupidly gave up my son to you. And yes, I highly trust you, but I'm his mother."

"When you left, where did you go?"

"I went to live with my dad in California."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I did but, I felt like I needed to be with him. I finished high school there and then did online college for 2 years. After that I went to Paris for a month. I stayed with my cousin. And after Paris, I stayed in northern California. Only 45 minutes from my dad."

"If we got married, I was gonna take you to Paris for our honeymoon."

"I had no idea."

"When did you come back?"

"A week ago. I stayed at the Matthews."

"I guess Dylan is yours."

"But, I don't want him to be just mine. I want him to be ours. I want to get back together, Lucas."

"I don't think I can do that at the moment."

"You said you love me."

"But I can't forgive you."

"10 years ago, Mr. Matthews taught us that forgiveness is everything. What happened to that?"

"When you're heartbroken and left to raise a baby at age 16 by the woman you love, come back and tell me how it feels."

"I left my baby." Maya said, "That's more heartbreaking. I carried him for 9 months and left before I could get back those 9 months."

"Who did you have to forgive?"

"Myself. Which is way harder than forgiving someone else."

"Maya." I say.

"Yeah?" Maya says.

"I forgive you." I say.

 **And that's where I will end today's chapter.**

 **I think I'm going to have 2 maybe 1 more chapters left. Possibly 3, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **Review it up.**


	3. Believe

**Author's note: next chapter will be very VERY sad. So to make it up. This is a happy chapter. Here's chapter 3 of, "Always" I don't own GMW**

A Month Later Maya's POV

Me and Lucas have been going great. A few fights here and there but, Dylan always saves the day.

Speaking of Dylan…

I never knew just how much I missed him. I missed his hugs. I missed his voice. I missed his baby firsts. God, I was a horrible mother for leaving him. Maya, don't hate yourself. You did this for a reason. And I really wish I didn't. I love Dylan Michael Friar. And I left him. At 6 months old. He couldn't even walk. And Lucas, he was amazing. He wanted to do so much with his life. And gave everything up for my son, his son. I don't even know.

Dylan is so happy that I'm back. Lucas raised him well. Dylan looks a lot like him. But he has my blue eyes. He's gonna be a ladies man.

I love my Dylan so much.

When I was gone, I thought about Dylan all the time. Riley would always send me pictures and videos and everything.

Speaking of Riley, she's engaged to Farkle. JK. She's engaged to a guy she met at NYU. His name is Ethan and they're very happy together.

Farkle is actually someplace. He can't tell us. I have a feeling it's NASA or something like that.

"MOMMY!" Dylan yells. I run as fast as I can. I hear fear in his voice. He's hurt. I can feel it.

I run to the kitchen where I see him on the floor. A chair is next to him. He fell off it.

"What hurts, baby?"

"My arm." He holds out his left arm.

"Okay, where does it hurt?"

"My wrist."

"Dylan, I'm going to bend it. Tell me when it hurts."

I start to bend it, "OW!" It's about half way. Around 45 degrees.

"Okay, I don't think you broke it." I bend it a little more, "Yeah, if it was broken, you would have said ow right away."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to ice it and then wrap it."

I get a ton of ice and put it in a bag. I lay down a paper towel so it doesn't seem as cold as it really is. I lay him down on the couch.

"It's really cold, mommy."

"It's to make it not get bigger. In a few minutes, it won't be as cold."

"Okay. Toy Story?" It's his favorite.

"Sure. We'll watch all four **(yes it's confirmed) (set to come out in 2019)** **(god it's weird to write that)**."

"YAY!"

"And for dinner, I'll convince daddy to get pizza."

Shit. I have to call Lucas.

I don't know how he'll react. I mean, Dylan has never hurt himself like this before.

"Dylan, I'm gonna tell daddy what happened."

The doorbell rings. It's Riley.

"Maya, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

Earlier Today Riley's POV

Why me? Yeah, I've known Ethan for 4 years and we are engaged, but pregnant too? Yeah, I will be 23 in December but, I wanted my masters in creative writing. Sure, I can get places with a bachelor, but a masters was my goal. I guess I can take a year or 2 off. But Ethan will be there for me. I just know it.

Current Time Maya's POV

"You're pregnant?" I ask my best friend.

"Yes."

"Promise me that you won't leave this baby."

"I promise."

Two Months Later Maya's POV

"Maya, get dressed up." Lucas says.

"Why?" I question.

"I'm taking you and Dylan someplace nice."

"Okay."

I text Riley, "code red" that means, get-yo-ass-over-here-to-make-me-look-pretty.

Within 5 minutes, Riley and her makeup skills are here. I'm not the biggest on makeup but for special occasion, I'll wear it.

Within 15 minutes, "Riley, you're a genius."

"Thank you." Riley said, "Do you need me to watch Dylan?"

"Actually, he's coming."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

I get on a dark blue dress. It matches my bronze eyes and rosy lips.

"Maya, you look-" Lucas doesn't even know what to say.

"Thank you." I get to Dylan's level, "And you look very handsome. Much like your father."

Lucas gives me a kiss and we're off.

"Lucas, this is one of the most expensive places in New York City."

"Maya, just enjoy it."

"I will."

We enter the restaurant, "Reservation for Lucas Friar." Reservations? He's going all out for 1 night.

"Right this way." The waiter says.

"You're waiter, Dan, will be with you momentarily."

"Lucas, why are we here?"

"I wanted to treat you." Lucas said, "Sometimes the most beautiful girl in the world deserves a fancy dinner with her boyfriend and son."

"I guess so. You like this place, Dylan?"

"It's fancy."

"Very." I say.

"I'm Dan, I'll be your waiter for today. What can I start you off for drinks?"

"A glass of milk and a bottle of your most expensive wine."

"Coming right up."

"Lucas Justin Friar, you're up to something." I just know it.

Lucas's POV

I'm so nervous. All I want is for us to be one little family.

"Milk for the boy. And wine for the adults." Dan pores us a glass each.

"And your meal or are you still looking?"

"Still looking." I say.

"But, Lucas-"

"Still looking, sir."

"I'll be back momentarily." Dan leaves.

"Lucas, what was that about?"

"I'd like to make a toast." Maya lifts up her glass. Dylan follows, "To the most beautiful girl in the world who I am hoping to call my wife."

"What?" Maya covers her gasp.

I get down on one knee and open a box to reveal a ring I've had for 7 years. "Maya Sydney Hart, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" I slip the ring on her finger and we kiss.

"Dylan, we're gonna be one little happy family." Maya said.

My beautiful fiancé.

A Month Later Maya's POV

Looks like the Friar family is about to get a little bigger.

 **I died of feels the end. Review it up.**


	4. Set it Off

**Author's note: get some tissues. On the bright side, MY MOM FOUND MY NITENDO DSi XL FROM 2010! Anyway, here's chapter 4 of, "Always" I don't own GMW**

A Few Days Later Maya's POV

Today I am telling Lucas. I know that he will be so happy. I mean, Dylan is almost 6. It's about time he had a sibling. And I know Lucas wants another baby too. And I just want a second chance.

"Lucas, I want you to have this." I had him a wrapped box with a bow on top.

"It's not our anniversary. It's not Father's Day." He takes off the bow and unwraps the box. He opens it. Inside is a positive pregnancy test with the date, 9/13/25. "Maya, are you-"

"I am, Lucas."

He picks me up, kisses me, and then spins me around. Why did I miss out on 6 years of this? He's perfect in every way possible. We are timeless **(epic story by purplenutelaaaa BTW).** I love him to the moon and back.

"Maya, this is the best thing I've heard since you said you'd marry me."

"Lucas, I promise."

"I know you do."

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

September 28, 2024 Maya's POV

"I remember when we heard Dylan's heartbeat for the first time." I say.

"That day, everything became so surreal. We were parents at 16, and at that point, I knew nothing was stopping us."

"Well, being a mother stopped me. You know, after 6 months."

"You'll be an amazing mother to this baby."

"Thank you, Lucas." We kiss.

Lucas fills out boring forms. He's so great.

I can't be scared. Yes, I am much older but, I'll be raising a baby. Something I only have 6 months of experience in. But Lucas is right, I'll be great. I can't let myself down. More importantly, I can't let this baby down. He or she is depending on me for life. And I'll be there for it.

"Right this way." The doctor says.

Lucas and I walk into a very familiar place. I get déjà vu. Back from the first pregnancy. I think it's a boy. I just know it.

"Have a seat, Maya. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Wade." Dr. Wade said.

"This is my fiancé, Lucas." I say.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas." Dr. Wade said, "This is your 2nd child. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yup." Lucas says.

"Tell me about your first." Dr. Wade says.

"Our son, Dylan Michael, was born on October 16, 2018. And now he's almost 6." I say.

"It is very early to tell but what do you want?"

"I think it's another boy." I say.

"I think it's a boy too." Lucas said.

Dr. Wade starts to move the wand and turns on the machine. The heartbeat plays.

"And it's a beautiful sound." I say.

"Beautiful indeed." Lucas says.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

October 16, 2024 Maya's POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DYLAN!" Me and Lucas decided to wake up our son that way.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Dylan yells back. We attack him with hugs and kisses. He's just too cute. Still looks like Lucas though.

"We're gonna make today a perfect day." I say.

"Just for you." Lucas said.

"OKAY!" Dylan is seriously the cutest thing ever.

Later that Day Maya's POV

Lucas, Dylan, and I had the best day ever. We kept him out of school and just went around New York. It was just the 3 of us.

Now Dylan's sound asleep. Me and Lucas are actually watching Toy Story. You gotta admit it, it's one of Pixar's finest.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

December 8, 2024 Maya's POV

"Ready?" I ask Lucas. He's holding my hand. He's the best.

"Ready." We enter the doctors.

"Maya Hart." I tell the nurse at the front.

"Room 9." She tells us.

We walk the familiar walk to Dr. Wade's room.

"Hello, Maya and Lucas." Dr. Wade greets us.

I lift up my shirt. She moves the wand over my stomach.

"That is your baby." She points, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Lucas?" I ask.

"We both think it's a boy but, don't really care want we get. As long as it's happy healthy."

"We want to know." I say.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Wade says.

"Our girl." I say.

"Our girl." Lucas says.

He comes over and kisses me.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

January 7, 2025 No One's POV

It was like any other day. They woke up. And started their day.

But today will change one of them forever.

It's not karma.

It's not that the Gods were mad that day.

And heaven didn't need another angel.

But it got one anyway.

"Dylan, I love you so much. Never forget that. Have a great day at school." Lucas kisses his son goodbye and gives him a Lucas-hug. They're the best kind of hug.

"Goodbye, daddy. I love you too. And I won't forget." Dylan hugs Lucas back. He goes on the bus.

"Maya, I have some things to do at work." Lucas says.

"I thought you had today off." Maya says.

"Me too but, my boss needs me to do some stuff." Lucas says, "I'll be back before 2."

"Okay. I love you, Lucas." Maya says.

"I love you too. And I'll be back soon." Lucas gives his fiancé a hug and kiss goodbye.

Later that Day Maya's POV

My phone rings. I hope it's Lucas. It's 2:24 and he said he'd be back by now.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maya Hart?" It's a man.

"Yes."

"I'm Office Jackson. Your fiancé, Lucas Friar, was involved in a car crash." I start to cry, "It's not looking good. It's a miracle if he lives. Just come to the hospital."

I start to cry. Lucas is dying and- I have to get Dylan.

I race to the school and get my son.

I'm questioned but he is let out early.

I speed to the hospital.

We run to the emergency entrance.

"Lucas Friar." I say.

"Room 9." The nurse says.

I take my son and we run to room 9.

"How is he?" I ask the doctor.

"Maya, I'm Dr. Grant and it's not looking good. Right now Lucas is in a coma and I don't think he'll come out of it. His brain is severly damaged. I'm so sorry." Dr. Grant said.

"Can you give me a few?"

"Okay. But by law I have to be right outside."

"That's fine." Dr. Grant leaves, "Dylan, daddy is asleep and isn't going to wake up. Be brave for me."

"Okay." He starts to cry.

"Dylan, talk to daddy. Tell him that you love him."

"Daddy," Dylan holds Lucas's hand, "I love you so much." He kisses his cheek."

I hold his hand. "Lucas, I know that you're going to die. Go. I love you to the moon and back, which is why I'm letting you go. Be free." I kiss his lips. I can feel him kiss back. He squeezes my hand. The heart monitor stops. He died in my hand.

January 7, 2035 No One's POV

"Dad, I love you." Dylan Michael Friar said. He drops a white rose.

"Dad, although I never met you, mom always says you were the greatest man she's ever known. I love you." Lauren Joy Friar said. She drops a pink rose.

"Lucas, I love you to the moon and back." Maya Sydney Hart said. She drops a red rose.

And she wouldn't trade it for the world.

And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Sorry if I killed you.**

 **And Darcey, I love you so please don't kill me.**

 **Writing this has been great and a whole new experience.**

 **More coming.**

 **And for the last time in, "Always", review it up.**


End file.
